A user should be verified when accessing a network to guarantee the security of the network, and after the verification is passed, access rights of the user should be limited by using an access control method, e.g., the access rights of the user are limited by configuring an Access Control List (ACL). One type of conventional access control method is based on IP addresses. This has the disadvantage that a large number of ACLs are configured and the configuration and management workload is high due to change of IP addresses.